For the Love of Merlin's Beard
by daff1994
Summary: When all else seems to fail in Ginny's love life she finds comfort in an abnormal lover
1. Fire and Ice

Ginny grinned at the warmth that overtook her as she entered the common room. The winter weather outside had made everything frosted and sparkling outside. It looked beautiful but the freezing wind made it hard to actually sit and enjoy. Ginny's cheek tingled as the heat replaced the cold. She heard nothing but the crackling of the logs in the fireplace. She assumed she was alone so she began to walk over to the chairs in front of the roaring heat of the fire. She had decided to sit there so she could warm up her very numb toes.

As she walked toward the chairs, she heard a sigh come from one of them. Suddenly she realized she wasn't alone. So, she stopped dead in her track and quieted her breathing. She noticed that over the side was a hand. It wasn't just any hand. It belonged to Harry, her secret crush. She knew everything about him even the look of his hands. She has dreamed about that strong hand holding her tiny fragile hand in it. In fact, she has pictured that hand doing many other things to her. She dreams of Harry almost every night. She sighs in lust and then covered her mouth with her hands, so as to not disturb him. She thought that maybe if they were alone, she could surprise him and flirt. Maybe even it would lead to something. She smiled and thought about what could be the cutest way to surprise him. When she had the perfect idea, she began to move closer to the chairs, which in one of them was her love. She moved quietly until she heard another voice. She stopped again because instead of the deep, sexy voice of Harry, the voice was soft and girly. It was Hermione. Ginny's heart sank. Could he be here alone with her for a reason? Are they a couple now? No, they couldn't be she thought, but she had to know for sure. She moved closer to them and crouched behind Hermione's chair.

"How do you know? I mean seriously know. She's so quiet around me," Harry's voice trailed off as he stared into the fireplace. Ginny couldn't help staring at the side of Harry's face, so sexy, yet innocent.

"I know for a fact. She has told me a million times. Just ask her," Hermione laughed quietly. "She defiantly likes you back." Ginny let her mind wander. Could Harry like her, and if he did was he going to ask her something. She couldn't help thinking of scenarios. She thought about him whipping out a huge ring, and asking her to marry him. She kept smiling bigger and bigger.

"Okay, fine 'Mione. I trust you. I'll ask her today at lunch," Harry answered, sounding more confidently. Ginny begins to panic. Today? Oh, Merlin. I just will have to look my prettiest.

Suddenly, Seamus' voice came booming from the common room opening. Hermione and Harry stand up quick at the sound. Ginny ducks down hoping to keep hidden in the shadow of the chair. Luckily, everyone walks past without noticing the person crouching in the shadows. After they all go to their dorms, she comes out of hiding. She runs into her dorm to make herself look pretty. After spending at least two hours on hair and makeup and her dorm mates all head to lunch, she is finally ready to go talk to her love. On her way to the Great Hall, Ginny ran into Dean.

"Hey Ginny. Oh wow you look so gorgeous, are you wearing… makeup?" Dean asked surprised, blushing slightly. He walks away quickly after Ginny smiles. Ginny, feeling confident, stops in front of the Great Hall doors. When she is about to open the door, Harry comes out. Ginny smiles, but it quickly fades as she notices Harry is holding Cho's hand. Ginny tries to fake a smile.

"Wow, Ginny you look pretty, who are you all dressed up for?" Harry asked. Ginny tries to answer but no words can come out. Instead of speaking, her tears start to flow. To hide herself from more embarrassment, she runs the opposite way. She finds a corner in one of the corridors and lets the tears pour. She pulls her hair out of the intricate up do she had spent hours on. She tries to wipe the makeup off her face but she had put too much on.

Footsteps start echoing towards her, hoping it isn't one of her brothers, she covers her face. Ginny was just happy that tomorrow was the last day of term and soon enough she'd be home and away from the embarrassment. The footsteps get closer. After wiping her eyes, Ginny looks up to see Professor Snape towering over her.

"Miss Weasley, please follow me," Professor Snape demands, before walking away. Ginny gets up quickly and follows him. Thoughts kept running through her head. Was she in trouble, did she fail her final? She followed him silently. In her fragile state, she noticed Professor Snape in a different way. She notices that the way he walks is a little sexy and his voice is so strong sounding. Before she knows it they are in his office, behind his classroom. Ginny feeling suddenly flirty gets a little close to Professor Snape.

"So, Professor, why did you want me to come back here alone with you?" asks Ginny as she leans her face slightly closer to her potions professor's. She smiles and bats her eyes at him.

"Miss Weasley, please step back. I needed to ask you to ask your mother if I can stay at the house where we hold the Order," Snape's face was serious but sexy. She smiled and stepped back. More thoughts went through her mind. If Professor Snape is going to be so close, maybe we could get closer. She smiles and nods before leaving and walking away as sexy as she can.


	2. Maturity and such

_**Warning: Sexual innuendos and very mature things happening in this chapter and probably those after it. I do not own these characters. Please don't read if you are easily offended. Thank you**_

Ginny smiled brightly as the train slowed at the station. She had so many plans for this summer but she had one main priority. That priority was a tall man that she had decided to be with no matter what anyone said. Severus Snape was that man and she was ready to put on the charm. She had a couple hours before her mother picked them up from the city. She knew one store that she needed to go to. It was hidden in the way back of Diagon Alley. It was a store with no name that she could recall and looked like a windowless room on the side of another store. She knew that in her current state she would certainly be escorted out. She had mixed up a simple but effective age potion back at Hogwarts for this purpose. She wandered away from her brothers and took the potion.

In the place where a young girl stood, was now a taller, more mature woman. Ginny's shirt was certainly more filled out and she looked like she was possibly twenty-five. Ginny smiled at her reflection in the window of a local shop. It took her a few minutes to get used to how to be her adult self but by that time she was already in Diagon Alley. The nameless store could only be opened by a spell that the doorman standing in front of it would say, if he thought the customer mature enough. As Ginny walked up to the doorman, she could see even the lust in his eyes. She smiled sweetly and he opened the door for her. Ginny held back the laughter that exploded inside of her. Around her were many things that any normal person would be embarrassed to own. She had walked into an adult entertainment store. With flavored panties and numerous things shaped in a phallic way. Love and Sex potions filled the shelves on one of the walls. Ginny decided to buy condoms, both flavored and not. She barely even knew how to use them but she figured her lover would. She also bought numerous other things, a candle that emitted an irresistible scent, different to every person, a piece of lingerie, that to Ginny looked mature, a sex potion that she could slip into his evening tea, and a little picture book of positions, that of course since it was a wizard picture book, the cartoons moved. Ginny figured this was enough, so she walked up to the counter. She recognized the cashier as someone who was a 7th year when she was a 1st year. He stared at her and giggled a little immaturely.

"Someone's planning for a special night," the cashier's voice was loud enough for every other person in the store to hear. Ginny nodded in embarrassment, paid, and walked out the door. Ginny could feel her potion wearing off so she ran behind a close building. As she ran around the corner she ran into Draco. Draco laughed and looked at the bag she had in her hand. Ginny saw where he was looking and quickly tried to hide it, but she was too slow. Draco had already grabbed it out of her hand and proceeded to riffle through it. His expression quickly changed from slight anger to extreme excitement.

"Weasley, I didn't know you had it in you. Did you steal this stuff or use an age potion?" Draco asked, smirking widely.

"Age potion and I believe it's none of your business. I would like my bag back." Ginny said protectively as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Draco smiles very big and pulls out the little piece of lingerie.

"I'd love to see you in this little outfit. It's much sexier than your hand-me-down boy clothes," Draco leans extremely close and Ginny can feel his breath on her neck. Ginny suddenly felt very hot. She started to let her mind wander. She started to picture Draco naked and how hot he actually was. Draco could clearly tell she liked it so he dropped the lingerie back into the bag and started to kiss her neck. Ginny started to lose her balance, but Draco caught her and pushed her into the side of the building. She started to move her hands down his back and back down to the front of his pants. Draco laughed and leaned back. "Oh, someone knows what she wants and just goes straight for it. I like that in you. Maybe we'll have to get together this summer," He smiled at her and pulled her and her stuff into a dark, shadowy area where no one goes in Diagon Alley. He pushed her back against another wall and dropped his pants for her. He smiled and ripped her blouse open to expose her maturing body. She moaned lightly as she slipped off her own slacks. He watched her lightly and ran his fingers across the front of her panties, she saw the front of his boxers slowly rise and she smiled evilly. She became aggressive and rolled him so he was pushed up against the wall. She thrusted against him and felt his hot throbbing penis against the front of her panties. She slipped both their underwear down and initiated him to enter her. He again rolled her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him. At first Ginny could only think that this was her first time and it wasn't quite as special as she wanted but the intense lust took over as he entered her carefully at first, knowing it was probably her first time, then harder and faster the second time.

They went on in the intensity, until they both had hit their climaxes. They tried to catch there breathes and had redressed each other. They laughed and fixed each other up so they looked as though nothing happened. Ginny kissed Draco good bye, and had set a date for the next time. As she walked around the other side of the building, bag hidden in her trunk, Draco leaned up against a building and slid down it. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Ginny saw her mother looking into one of the stores and ran toward her.

**Later that night**

Draco was still running through Ginny's mind. She smiled the whole night and felt extremely confident in herself. When Severus walked through the door to the Order, Ginny smiled and felt as though she would try to get him without the potion first. The Order had their meeting and most left for the night. Ginny and Severus were the only ones left in the house at the moment because Ginny convinced her mother that she would do the cleaning up and that her mother needed to rest. Ginny quickly finished the chores and wandered to Severus' room.

"Oh, Professor? I was wondering if we could speak," Ginny sauntered in without the answer yet. Severus was turned away. Ginny was wearing a night robe which unknowing to Severus had only her lingerie under it. He turned to her and seemed to look past her.

"Yes. What did you want?" Severus asked, though seeming to not care. Ginny batted her eyelashes and moved closer to him. Still so confident in herself she dropped her robe. Severus quickly turned away and shouted, "Ginny, what are you revealing yourself for? Have you been drinking? Get yourself dressed and I will get a hold of your mother to come get you!" She however was ready for him to say no, so she quickly ran at him and pulled a vile out of her robe pocket. It was a small amount of the sex potion. She jumped him and poured it down his throat and his eyes suddenly changed, from a confused look to a very lustful look. Since she wanted her first time with him to be special, she had set up a room upstairs with the candle, which to her smelled like rose petals and a slight must, and flower petals spread all over the room, the condoms were on a bed side table and she was ready for him.

As she walked upstairs she gave him instructions to follow her. He followed her, and he sat on the bed. She walked into the bathroom to put on a little makeup and she said she'd meet him in a minute. She smiled at herself in the mirror and made herself look as pretty as she could quick. In about ten minutes she walked back to the room, which she found shut. She started to open it but she heard a woman's voice from inside. She started to worry, so she flung open the door. There under the covers, their clothes everywhere, were the man she wanted, Severus, and her best friend, Hermione. They were all over each other and hadn't even noticed Ginny in the doorway.


End file.
